lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba's Pride
Simba's Pride is a pride of lions that live in Pride Rock. There are six known members of the pride that are confirmed to be living, including their king, Simba. When hunting, they take only what they need in order to keep the Circle of Life in balance. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar As the sun rises, Simba teaches the pride's future ruler, Kiara, about the pride's kingdom. Kion interrupts, and Simba sends him away so that he can continue to teach Kiara her lesson before she goes to track gazelles with two other female cubs of the pride, Tiifu and Zuri. Later, Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard. Simba takes him into the Lair of the Lion Guard and shows him some of the pride's history: the story of how his great-uncle Scar destroyed his own Lion Guard because they refused to help him kill and overthrow his older brother, Mufasa. When Kion assembles a Lion Guard that is not made up entirely of lions, Simba reminds his son that there are plenty of good lions in the pride for him to select for the Guard. However, when the members of the Guard prove capable of driving hyenas out of the Pride Lands, both Simba and the pride's queen, Nala, welcome the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guard The prince of Simba's pride, Kion, is the main protagonist of the series and appears in each episode of the show. The others members of the pride serve as supporting characters, and each of them appear in numerous episodes. The Rise of Makuu Simba's pride attends the Mashindano between Makuu and Pua. Later, Simba and Nala go hunting, leaving their cubs at Pride Rock. Can't Wait to be Queen Simba and Nala leave Kiara in charge of Pride Rock as they go to attend the funeral of Aminifu. Eye of the Beholder In the Lair of the Lion Guard, as Rafiki tends to Ono, Fuli notices paintings of the pride's past Lion Guards. Fuli's New Family The pride's lionesses, as well as Kion, practice hunting a gazelle to train for Kiara's first hunt. Paintings and Predictions Rafiki reveals that at one point in the past, Nala's Father fell out of a tree and had to be rescued by the pride's Lion Guard of that time. Bunga and the King Simba falls into a sinkhole along with Bunga. Kion and the rest of the Guard do their best to rescue the pair of them as Nala and Kiara attend an elephant concert. Simba and Kion arrive just as the concert ends. Named Members Simba Main article: Simba ]] Simba is the leader of the pride and the king of the Pride Lands. A full grown lion with orange-gold fur and a full crimson mane, Simba greatly resembles his father Mufasa. He takes the pride's traditions seriously, does his best to respect other animals' customs, and cares greatly for his family. He is the father of Kion and Kiara, the mate of Nala, the son of Mufasa, and the nephew of Scar. Nala Main article: Nala Nala is the queen of the pride. She is a dark tawny lioness with turquoise eyes and a brown tail tuft. She is determined and confident, and has a great amount of faith in her son Kion's abilities. Though very assertive, she also does her best to be supportive of Simba. She is the daughter of Nala's Father, the mother of Kion and Kiara, and the mate of Simba. Kiara Main article: Kiara Kiara is the princess of the pride who is destined to become queen. She is a lioness cub with light peach-tan fur, a dark pink nose, red-brown eyes, and a brown tail tuft. She is stubborn and headstrong, and is eager to become the queen of the Pride Lands. She is Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister, as well as a friend of Tiifu and Zuri's. Kion Main article: Kion ]] Kion is the prince of the pride and the fiercest member and leader of the pride's Lion Guard. He is a lion cub with golden fur, a small mane of bright red hair atop his head, bright brown eyes, and an orange Mark of the Guard imprinted on his shoulder. Responsible and serious, Kion is an adept leader who does his best to avoid unnecessary violence. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, Mufasa's grandson and Scar's great-nephew. Tiifu Main article: Tiifu is]] Tiifu is a lioness cub of the pride. She has pale cream-colored fur with a small tuft sticking up atop her head, three pinks spots on either side of her muzzle, pale rims on her ears, and olive green eyes. She is curious, loyal, and slightly snarky, and is very devoted to her friend Kiara, doing her best to impress and defend her. She is also friends with Zuri, and is very caring towards her. Zuri Main article: Zuri Zuri is a lioness cub of the pride. She has tawny-orange fur with a small, swept back tuft sticking up atop her head, darker markings below her dark azure eyes, pale ovals on the tops of her dark-rimmed ears, and a dark magenta nose. She is very sensitive, melodramatic, cares greatly about the state of her claws, and has a distaste for insects, mud, and gazelles. She is friends with Tiifu and Kiara. Former Members Mufasa Main article: Mufasa Mufasa is a deceased lion who used to be the king of the pride. He has large, square features, orange fur, a full red mane, and small red eyes. A wise, helpful lion, Mufasa often appears as a spiritual guide for Kion to give him advice on any problems that he might be having. He is the father of Simba, the older brother of Scar, and the paternal grandfather of Kion and Kiara. Scar Main article: Scar Scar is a deceased lion who used to be the leader of the Lion Guard, and later, the king of the Pride Lands, after he killed his older brother Mufasa and destroyed his Guard to gain the throne. He was a lean, angular, dark-colored lion with red eyes and a scar on one side of his face, hence his name. He is the uncle of Simba and the great-uncle of Kion and Kiara. Nala's Father Main article: Nala's Father Nala's Father was a lion who used to be a member of the pride. He greatly resembles his grandson Kion, with golden-orange fur and a tuft of red hair on his head. As a cub, he once fell from a tree and was saved by the Lion Guard of his time. He is the father of Nala and the maternal grandfather of Kion and Kiara. Zira Main article: Zira Zira is a lioness who used to be a member of the pride. She is a fully grown lioness with brown fur and a notch on one of her striped ears. Her angular eyes are red. She is the mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu. Simba banished her and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Nuka Nuka is a teenage lion who used to be a member of the pride. He lived with the pride during the reign of Scar. He is the son of Zira and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. Simba banished him and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Vitani Vitani is a lioness cub who used to be a member of the pride. She lived with the pride during the reign of Scar. She is the daughter of Zira, the younger sister of Nuka and the older sister of Kovu. Simba banished her and her family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Kovu Kovu is a lion cub who used to be a member of the pride. He lived with the pride during the reign of Scar, who chose Kovu to be his heir. He is the son of Zira and the younger brother of Nuka and Vitani. Simba banished him and his family from the Pride Lands to the Outlands sometime after Scar's defeat. Sometime after this he met and befriended Simba's daughter Kiara. Unnamed Members The following are known members of Simba's Pride who have not received an official name. The-legend-of-scar (84).png|Scar's Lion Guard Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (96).png|Paintings of past Lion Guards Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (97).png|Paintings of past Lion Guards Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (98).png|Paintings of past Lion Guards Paintings-and-predictions (404).png|A painting of a past Lion Guard saving Nala's Father Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers